Náufrago
by Helena Dax
Summary: Un hombre perdido intenta encontrar su sitio. Todo es posible con un poco de ayuda de sus amigos. GEN


**NdA: **Esta historia transcurre poco después de la película, cuando, presumiblemente, ya han creado el cuartel general del grupo en Nueva York.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Stan Lee y al estudio que hizo la peli, que ahora no recuerdo cuál fue. Vamos, míos no son. Y tampoco recibo compensación económica por esta historia.

**Náufrago**

Cuando pasea por las calles de Nueva York, espera ver mujeres con faldas por debajo de las rodillas, y pañuelos en la cabeza para proteger las permanentes del viento, chiquillos sucios, blancos y negros, ofreciéndose a limpiar zapatos, hombres con traje y sombrero. Espera oler el humo de los cigarrillos, espera escuchar a las grandes orquestas, melodías que escapan por las ventanas entreabiertas.

Pero todo eso ha desaparecido.

* * *

Tony vive en su rascacielos y Thor visita a su novia a menudo, pero Bruce, Clint, Natasha y él están viviendo en el cuartel general de Los Vengadores en Nueva York. La convivencia no resulta tan difícil como cabría esperar. Bruce pasa la mayor parte del tiempo meditando o haciendo cálculos. Clint y Natasha entrenan, ríen y a veces… Steve no quiere pensar en ese a veces. Le decepciona un poco que Natasha se entregue así a los hombres, pero sabe que se supone que no debe sentirse decepcionado porque están en el futuro y en el futuro las mujeres pueden ser un poco golfas sin que por ello se las considere golfas.

A decir verdad, aprecia mucho a Natasha. No sólo es una mujer haciendo un trabajo de hombres; es una mujer humana haciendo un trabajo de superhéroes. Ella y Clint son los que más agallas tienen en todo el equipo, en su opinión. Y no cabe duda de que Natasha, como Viuda Negra, es una mujer dura. No es una sorpresa, desde luego, nadie en su sano juicio pensaría que las mujeres no son fuertes. Lo han sido desde que el mundo es mundo. Pero Natasha, a pesar de tener esa fortaleza femenina, también la tiene masculina, aguanta los golpes como una campeona. No es la única, eso también hay que admitirlo.

Steve acostumbra a pensar en Natasha como un híbrido, mitad hombre, mitad mujer. Sabe de lo que es capaz en una pelea y asume que maneja su vida íntima como un hombre, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de abrirle la puerta y cederle el paso.

* * *

Steve observa pasar a la gente, sentado en un banco del parque. Están los que hacen ejercicio y corren de un lado a otro. Hay mujeres corriendo también y aunque van prácticamente en paños menores, los hombres apenas las miran. Los niños juegan con sus perros, sus discos de plástico. Dos hombres pasan cogidos de la mano. Dos hombres. Ese es otro cambio difícil de asumir. Mucho más incluso que encontrarse un hombre negro dirigiendo una organización como SHIELD. A él le han enseñado que todos somos iguales y además en la guerra ha comprobado de sobra que los hombres negros pueden ser tan valientes e inteligentes como los blancos.

Pero dos hombres… Al menos podrían ser discretos. Pero también se calla sus opiniones sobre ese tema, porque está en el futuro y en el futuro no hay nada de malo en eso. Hasta se pueden casar en algunos estados del país. Casarse. Dos hombres. Delirante.

Por delante de su banco pasan un grupo de adolescentes blancos que escuchan una música horrorosa en su móvil y llevan los pantalones tan caídos que se les ven todos los calzoncillos.

Sabe que si se mirara a un espejo vería un hombre de veintipocos años. El futuro, sin embargo, le hace sentirse como uno de ochenta.

* * *

Thor se siente fuera de lugar a veces también, resulta obvio. Es el tontorrón que no se aclara con las reglas del béisbol, el que se ríe hasta que se le saltan las lágrimas cuando Bruce le habla de los beneficios del vegetarianismo, el que confundió una película de vampiros con un documental. Pero Thor se lo toma a risa y luego vuelve a Asgard y sabe cuál es su sitio. Tiene un hogar. Él es un extranjero en su propio país y ya no tiene un hogar al que volver.

* * *

Para Tony, la solución pasa por ir a fiestas y besar mujeres. Y no es que él no le dé una oportunidad al plan. La música le resulta incomprensible y las chicas no parecen muy decentes –pocas veces lo parecen ya-, pero no puede decir que se lo pase mal. Y practicar el sexo nunca ha deprimido a ningún hombre. Sí, a veces, dentro de ellas, se siente en casa. Pero cuando todo termina, la sensación desaparece rápidamente.

* * *

Bruce es quizás el único que se siente tan diferente como él, aunque sea por otras razones, y puede que por eso es el primero en darse cuenta de su terrible nostalgia. Y antes de darse cuenta, es a Bruce a quien le cuenta lo desesperadamente solo que se siente a veces, como si fuera el último de su especie. Como un pingüino en el desierto, preguntándose a dónde ha ido todo el hielo.

No podemos devolverte el pasado, le dice después. Pero quizás sí podamos ayudarte a entender el presente.

Steve duda, porque no es como si no hubiera leído libros. Incluso consulta la Wikipedia. Sabe quién es Rose Parker, Luther King, Kennedy… Sabe qué pasó en Vietnam y cuándo llegó el hombre a la Luna. Pero Bruce sonríe y dice que eso son sólo hechos.

* * *

Se juntan todos un viernes por la noche. Pepper también está allí, riendo con Tony. Steve se siente un poco abrumado y avergonzado, no pretendía causar molestias. Thor dice que no es molestia, que él también quiere pillar los chistes. Todos aseguran que será divertido y dicen que lamentan no haber podido echarle una mano. Bueno, Tony no lo dice, pero queda implícito.

Están alrededor de una televisión enorme y hay refrescos, dulces y palomitas para todo un regimiento. Empiezan viendo una película llamada Encadenados y él se anima al ver que la protagonizan Cary Grant y Ingrid Bergman, dos actores que siempre le han gustado.

Cuando la peli termina, le ponen una actuación de un tal Elvis Presley que deja las cejas de Steve rozando la línea de su cabello. La música está bien, la verdad, pero esa manera de moverse… Pepper le cuenta que todo el mundo sufrió un shock cuando vieron a Elvis bailando así.

Luego le ponen Rebelde sin Causa y conoce a James Dean. Es un claro imitador de Elvis. Pero no le impresiona ni la centésima parte de lo que le impresiona Marilyn Monroe en Cómo casarse con un millonario. Qué mujer… Y él que creía que ninguna podría superar a Rita Hayworth…

Cuando se va a dormir, sueña con ella.

* * *

La mañana del sábado está dedicada a los sesenta. Escucha a los Beatles por primera vez y concluye que no están mal. Escucha música hindú. Ve Desayuno con Diamantes y un par de capítulos de Embrujada, que le encanta. Escucha más música y reconoce esos ritmos orientales. Sí, es la influencia de la India, de Oriente. Natasha ha estado en el Tíbet y le habla de los monasterios budistas, de las duras cordilleras y los cielos inacabables y limpios. Bruce le explica que supuso una inyección de espiritualidad y libertad para los rígidos y artificiosos cincuenta. La liberación de la mujer, explica Pepper. Drogas, sonríe Tony.

* * *

Tony recuerda los setenta y los pantalones acampanados. Les cuenta su emoción al ver por primera vez Fiebre del Sábado Noche y cuánto deseó ser Tony Manero. Cuando ven la película, Steve piensa que la estética es horrorosa, pero descubre que sus compañeros piensan a menudo lo mismo. Y sigue viendo cambios en el modo en el que las mujeres se comportan en pantalla, ve la evolución. Empieza a entender la acalorada discusión sobre cuál de los tres ángeles de Charlie es la mejor. Y también entiende por qué todos están con la vista clavada en él durante una escena muy concreta de una película llamada Alien.

Los muy desgraciados.

* * *

Nadie entiende la estética de los ochenta tampoco, confiesa Tony, divertido. Él y Bruce no paran de hablar de Springsteen, Madonna, Wall Street, JR. Es tarde, todos tienen los ojos cansados; aun así se lo pasan bomba viendo En busca del arca perdida –la mejor con diferencia de todas las que ha visto hasta ese momento- y los Cazafantasmas, que es totalmente absurda, pero divertida.

¿Hay más películas de Indiana Jones?, pregunta, expectante.

Sabía que te gustarían, responde Clint, orgulloso de sí mismo.

* * *

El domingo por la mañana tocan los noventa. Otro cambio total. Steve comienza a comprender por qué todo le resultaba tan ajeno, tan diferente. Es como si el mundo cambiara por completo cada década, como si estuviera reinventándose a sí mismo. Nunca lo notó en su época, quizás porque era –es- demasiado joven.

Después del artificio de los ochenta, todo se vuelve un poco más natural. Ven Eduardo Manostijeras, escuchan rap y un poco de grunge. Ven un capítulo de Los Simpson y El Silencio de los Corderos. La fantasía se ha vuelto más cínica, piensa Steve. La gente no era realmente más ingenua en su época, pero la pantalla era amable, dulce, comparada con la realidad. Ahora la diferencia es mucho menor. Ahora se precian de escandalizar, de llegar más lejos cada vez.

* * *

Terminan el domingo con la primera década del nuevo milenio. Le ponen Brokeback Mountain. Steve se mueve nerviosamente en su asiento durante gran parte de la película hasta que en un momento dado se encuentra sintiendo pena por ellos. No porque sean unos pervertidos. No porque sean unos enfermos. Le dan pena porque la historia consigue que se dé cuenta de que está viendo a dos personas sinceramente enamoradas que no pueden estar juntos como quisieran.

Steve pide un descanso, sintiéndose sobrecargado de información. Necesita pensar sobre todo lo que ha visto ese fin de semana. Charlan de tonterías mientras cenan y para acabar el cursillo intensivo de puesta al día ven Pleasentville, una curiosa historia que no deja de ser una metáfora sobre sí mismo. Es Pepper quien la ha elegido y quien le dirige una sonrisa de complicidad.

* * *

Tony, Pepper y Thor se van después de la película. Los demás se quedan allí charlando apaciblemente, comentando lo que han visto a lo largo de ese largo fin de semana. No le hemos puesto La Guerra de las Galaxias, se queja Clint. Ni El Señor de los Anillos, añade Natasha, pero siempre podemos verlas otro día.

* * *

Steve viaja en el metro y observa a la chica asiática que escucha sus auriculares, a la mujer que le está echando un rapapolvo a su novio por teléfono, al chico que teclea en su ordenador portátil. Hay un niño con una camiseta de Los Simpson. Hay un chico con una cresta de colores y chinchetas en la cara. Hay dos chicas jovencitas mirándose con ojos acaramelados.

Todavía hay muchas cosas que no entiende. Un fin de semana, al fin y al cabo, no puede sustituir a sesenta años de Historia. Pero aprenderá poco a poco, se dice. Lo que importa es que algo cambió a lo largo de esos tres días llenos de música y de películas. Cuando salga del metro y camine un poco y se reúna con Clint, Bruce y Natasha en el edificio de Los Vengadores, podrá decirse a sí mismo que ha llegado a casa.

**Fin**


End file.
